


Bimbo Percy AU

by MercurialTenacity



Series: Askbox Fic [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Baking, Body Modification, Daddy Kink, Execution, Flirting, Forced Feminization, Groping, House Elves, Humiliation, Implied Non-Consensual Body Modification, Intelligence Loss, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Manipulation, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sex Games, accidental poisoning, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: Gellert is quite pleased with the earrings he crafts for Percy.  They're sparkly, cute, and slowly siphon the thoughts right out of his head until his intelligence is all bottled up inside them. Once the gradual process is complete the earrings can be removed and Percy stays just as hopelessly dumb.  It works better than Gellert ever could have hoped.  Percy turns into such a cute little thing, dumb and bubbly and so very eager to make Gellert happy.  It's adorable.  He's nothing but a silly bimbo, ripe and ready to play with.It's possible to reverse the process, but if instead the earrings are destroyed - well.  Bye bye to Percy’s brain.





	1. New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was originally created from a brilliant series of anonymous asks on tumblr. I've collected it here for ease of reading and preservation, with the format adapted for AO3. Askbox fic allows for a great deal of collaboration, flexibility, and informality, and I've attempted to preserve the essence of that here while also improving the general readability and organization.
> 
> The story is presented in a roughly linear narrative, and the notes at the beginning of each chapter contain the prompts which inspired this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bimbo Percy? I imagine him skipping around Nurmengard with high heels, lacy lingerie, a pair of enchanted ear rings that keep him dumb, and he's always smiling or giggling to himself. But sometimes he gets confused and quirks his eyebrows or frowns. Sometimes he bites his lower lip or purses both of them while he tries to figure something out. Lucky for him, Gellert is there to help him, and Percy always thanks him with a kiss for helping him. Or he thanks him with a good blow job.

Gellert is quite pleased with the earrings he crafts for Percy.  They're sparkly, cute, and slowly siphon the thoughts right out of his head until his intelligence is all bottled up inside them. Once the gradual process is complete the earrings can be removed and Percy stays just as hopelessly dumb.  The process can be reversed, but only Gellert knows how.  If instead the earrings are destroyed, though - well.  Bye bye to Percy’s brain.  It works better than Gellert ever could have hoped.

Percy just gets so perplexed sometimes.  Once he tried to reshelve a book Gellert left out, but when he picked it up and turned to the shelf he got stuck.  He couldn’t figure out where to put it, because the way the shelves are organized is so complicated.  He thinks they might be sorted by subject?  Or maybe by author’s name?  But is it by first name, or last name?  He doesn’t know how to figure it out, and he has no idea what subject the book falls under or what order the names go in.  Gellert finds him standing there with a stupid little pout on his face, looking at the bookshelf in perplexity.

“What’s wrong, little love?”

“I don’t know where it goes!” he wails, thrusting the book into Gellert’s hands.

Gellert chuckles.  “Here,” he says, glancing at the book and slotting it back into place.  “Because it’s about magical history and the author’s name starts with “E,” see?”

Percy stares at it for a while longer, his pout deepening, and Gellert can see his mind trying and failing to make sense of it.

“Never mind, love, don’t trouble your empty little head.  Leave the hard thoughts to me.”

Percy’s expression clears up at that and he nods and smiles, relieved to stop trying to think, and he leans in for a grateful kiss.

It’s also a favorite game at Nurmengard to see just what the followers can get Percy to believe.  On another occasion Gellert finds him on the sofa in the parlor, feet tucked up off the floor, and when Gellert walks in Percy squeals in panic and gestures frantically.

“Watch out, watch out!” he cries, looking down at the floor as though it’s about to swallow Gellert up.

“Watch out for what, dearest?” Gellert asks indulgently.

“The pedimords,” Percy says, eyes wide and serious.  He takes Gellert’s hand and tugs, trying to pull him up onto the sofa.  “They bite your toes!”

“Do they, now?”  Gellert makes a show of looking around.  “I don’t see any.”

“They’re invisible.”

“Ah, of course they are.”  An amused smile tugs at Gellert’s lips as Percy continues to glance around anxiously.  “Who told you all this, sweet thing?”

“Mr. Abernathy.”

“Abernathy.  Well, I do believe they’ve all gone, love.  Why don’t you come down off that sofa, hmm?”

Percy looks skeptical, but at Gellert’s insistence he gingerly lowers one high-heeled shoe to the floor and squeezes Gellert’s hands, apparently waiting for disaster to strike.

When it doesn’t he frowns, and slowly Gellert coaxes him until he’s standing with both feet on the floor.

“There, see?  All safe.  You’ve got to trust me on these things, darling.”

Percy is so grateful at being rescued that he absolutely worships Gellert’s cock that evening.


	2. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Bimbo Percy has quite the oral fixation. Luckily, Gellert keeps him supplied with lots of lollipops to lick and suck on.
> 
> Prompt 2: I like the idea of bimbo Percy being just smart enough to flirt with Grindelwald. He can't do math, but he knows how to lick his lollipop just right to get Grindelwald hot. He can't organize a bookshelf, but he knows the perfect angle to bend at to show off his bouncing tits and cleavage. He knows what sounds to make and how to use his body to turn Grindelwald from controlled and proper one moment to tearing off Percy's clothes the next. Grindelwald especially loves it when Percy calls him Daddy
> 
> Prompt 3: Bimbo Percy is so sweet and sexy a few of the followers develop feelings for him. I think Percy only has eyes for his Gellert but adorable and half naked Percy gets many wizards rock hard whenever he's jiggling around the castle. Would Gellert get jealous?
> 
> Prompt 4: when it gets cold in Nurmengard Bimbo!Percy often bundles up in oversized tops and woolly socks - nothing else. Cue lots of wardrobe malfunctions when Percy bends over and exposes his bare bottom or slips on his socks and ends up sprawled on the ground with his sweater over his head and his bits on display.

Percy  _loves_  lipstick.  He has soft pinks, deep reds, bright fuchsias, crimsons, corals - Gellert is happy to supply him with all the colors he wants.  It’s rather delightful to see how his eyes light up when Gellert presents him with a new one, and Gellert will never get tired of seeing those painted lips wrapped around an endless supply of lollipops and sweets - or his dick.  There is  _nothing_  quite like seeing those big eyes looking up at him while his pink lips are stretched so wide.

Sometimes Percy gets lost in the mirror when he’s applying the lipstick.  He forgets how long he’s been there and just runs the pigment over his lips again and again, loving how it feels.  Gellert has to come along and nudge him out of his daze, often by capturing him in a kiss - which smudges his lipstick quite badly and means he has to start all over again.  Which he does happily, with no concept of how long he’s already been working on it.

(It’s not terribly uncommon for Gellert to be spotted every now and then with a smudge of lipstick on his cheek or the corner of his mouth from Percy’s kisses.  It’s a subject of hushed debate among with followers whether Gellert leaves it to show off how available Percy is to him, or if he really doesn’t notice.  Either way, no one ever points it out and Gellert never seems ruffled by it.)

Percy loves flirting with Gellert. It makes him feel good and bubbly and there’s always such a good reward at the end when he gets kisses and can worship Gellert’s cock with his mouth. It’s so much better than trying to do those other boring things that his mind can’t handle anyway. He much prefers being Gellert’s dumb little slut.

And Percy is good at it. He knows, for example, that Gellert likes it when he smudges his lipstick just so to make himself look debauched and kissable. He knows how to wiggle his hips when he walks to make Gellert stare at his ass and fuck him silly. He knows how to giggle and shake his tits so they bounce and Gellert rips his bra off to grab handfuls his soft flesh. He knows that when he wants to be absolutely ravished all he has to do is say  _“Daddy, please,”_ for Gellert’s eyes to go dark.

He likes calling Gellert Daddy, but he’s learned that it has more effect if doesn’t he use it all the time. It’s a special name Percy uses when he encounters something scary and confusing and needs help, or when he wants to say a really big thank you, or he really really needs to be fucked.

Sometimes, if he’s very lucky, his “Thank you, Daddy,” is answered with “You’re welcome, baby girl,” and that phrase makes Percy’s brain melt into nothing.

Gellert's followers are certainly not left unaffected by the various slutty displays Percy puts on around the castle.  Gellert likes to see the envy and lust on their faces.  They all know who Percy belongs to, and it’s amusing to see all that want building up when they know they can’t act on it.  Most of them just get turned on, but there are a couple who’ve made it to a full on infatuation.

Percy adores Gellert and doesn’t want to be with anyone other than his man, but he still enjoys all the attention.  He flirts with them, giggles, shakes his tits and wiggles his ass, oblivious to just how much they want to tear him apart.  For him it’s just a bit of innocent fun.  He likes turning them on and he likes when they stare at his body.  Sometimes they even grope him or slap his ass when he passes, and that gets Percy so excited that he needs Gellert to fuck him  _immediately._

He attracts a lot of attention, particularly when the weather turns cold and Percy's wardrobe changes to consist of oversized sweater and absolutely nothing else.  He's so cute and sexy, and it's about half and half whether he means to expose himself for attention or is just too dumb to keep track of all his clothes and body parts.  He's adorably oblivious about why conversations trail off and people staring at him hungrily. If he wants to be sexy he knows how, but he’s also a pretty little idiot who doesn’t notice when the neckline of his loose sweater slips down and reveals a cute pink nipple. He always giggles and covers up again when someone points it out or he eventually realizes, but it’s pretty clear he likes being so exposed.

It’s easy for hands to slide under that sweater too. Percy loves it, being groped is so fun and sexy. In fact one day he seemed sad, and when Gellert asked what was wrong he wailed that he didn’t feel pretty anymore because no one had groped him all day. Gellert quickly rid him of that notion with a nice deep fuck, of course, but Percival always prefers it when Gellert gives him clothes that encourage people to grab his body.

Gellert is fine with all of this.  He knows how sexy Percy is, if he got in a huff every time someone got hard looking at him he wouldn’t have any followers left.  He likes watching Percy show off his body, and he likes his followers to get a little taste of just what it is they can’t have.

But there’s a line.  Occasionally someone will forget their place and try to steal a kiss from Percy’s plump, pillowy lips; will try to slip their fingers in somewhere they don’t belong when fondling that cute, perky ass; will slip up and call him “mine.”  Somehow Gellert always knows.  His punishments for such transgressions vary.  He may take their eyes so they can never look at Percy again, their tongue so they can never make false claims of ownership, or their balls so they remember their place.

Fortunately he doesn’t need to resort to such extremes often; after the first few, those who were left learned the lesson well.


	3. Heels and Aprons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Grindelwald restores only a little bit of Bimbo Percy's intelligence. Enough that he can clean and cook. Grindelwald takes great delight in shaping Percy into his little house wife, and he loves it when Percy wears nothing but an apron, bending over tantalizingly to take something out of the oven.
> 
> Prompt 2: Bimbo Percy has caused many a fire in the kitchen either from getting confused or forgetting that he had something in the oven. Poor thing has no idea what to do in the event of a fire so the first time it happened, he ran to get Grindelwald, and smoke and fire was pouring from the oven. Grindelwald fixed everything up and told Percy no more baking unless he was nearby and could supervise. Percy thanked Grindelwald for saving him with a nice blowjob.
> 
> Prompt 3: With all the baking, percy is starting to get a little chubby and the poor pet starts to despair over his figure but gellert finds that he likes a softer percy and takes every opportunity to feed him up until he’s nice and round

Gellert has tried letting Percy cook before but it was, quite frankly, a disaster.  He couldn’t tell the salt from the sugar, put in twice the necessary flour, and burnt it all besides.  By the end of it he’d dissolved into tears, utterly unable to comprehend what went wrong.  

Fortunately Gellert had quite enjoyed comforting Percy in the aftermath, cooing that it wasn’t his fault, he was just too stupid even for a task as easy as this, his dumb little head couldn’t be expected to keep track of all those ingredients and instructions, and it’s better for him just to accept his place in life as a silly little doll who’s incapable of doing even the simplest things.  He’s the most simpleminded little darling Gellert has ever met, and that’s why he loves him.

Percy had been much happier after that, and he’d absolutely covered Gellert in kisses.

But it’s becoming clear that Percy needs something to keep busy with, and Gellert adores him in an apron, so he grants Percy just enough capacity for thought that he’s not a danger to himself in the kitchen.

He’s still cute and dumb, giggling to himself vacantly, but just barely capable of following simple recipes.  It’s actually quite endearing to watch him work so hard at it - his lips move along with the words on the page, he scrunches up his nose or chews his bottom lip over the measuring cups, and when he sets something down he seems to forget about it instantly.  He can’t make changes to the recipe to save his life and he still has trouble keeping straight the teaspoons and the tablespoons, leading to the occasional ruined pastry, but it’s good for Percy to have reminders of his incompetence.

When he gets it right, though - when he gets it right he absolutely beams, so bubbly and proud of himself, skipping around the kitchen like he’s just cracked the most difficult case of his career.  All over a batch of cookies.

The oven is still quite mysterious to Percy though.  He puts his baking in and then sometimes it comes out fine and sometimes it’s a mess?  And he  _knows_  he’s doing the same thing each time, he followed the recipe _exactly,_  so what’s the oven doing?  He tried asking Gellert, but he just chuckled and gave Percy a big kiss which made him completely forget about baking for a little while.

Of course, Percy still can't be left in the kitchen unsupervised.  More than once he's left the stove on or put something in the oven and promptly forgotten it existed, and he can't be trusted not to let the sink overflow.  Ideally Gellert would watch him, but it just isn't realistic.  He's a busy man, he can't neglect his responsibility to change the world just to watch Percy cover himself in flour, no matter how sexy it is.

Inevitably, it's a house elf who gets stuck with the job of supervising when Gellert is busy with all those important matters Percy couldn’t dream to wrap his head around.  Said house elf could of course accomplish whatever dish Percy is attempting in a quarter of the time with none of the mess, but that’s not the point. Their sole job is to put out any fires Percy starts and to watch him around the sharp knives so that he can spend all day in the kitchen, right where someone as cute as him belongs.

Gellert does like to watch him, though. He’s quite a tease - giggling when he makes a mess, frowning adorably when he gets the recipe mixed up, and tottering around in his heels. Percy loves wearing his heels, and in fact, he’s started to complain of discomfort when he walks around barefoot. It makes Gellert achingly hard to think about Percy’s tendons shortening until he walks on tiptoes all the time, more comfortable in heels than out of them.

The house elf is also there to keep things from burning when Gellert drags Percy away to bed.

Eventually Percy notices all that baking starts to add up.  He chews his lip as he looks in the mirror, twisting around to see his body from all angles and feeling out the places which have become curvy and plump. He doesn’t know what to do, he just wants to make Gellert happy and will he still find him sexy this way?

Fortunately Gellert is delighted by Percy’s soft, jiggly flesh. It smooths out the last of those muscles and hard angles until his figure is lusciously curvy and his tits even bouncier, spilling right out of all the lingerie Gellert gives him.

His body is delectable, and so are his squeals when Gellert ravishes him.


	4. Antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: One day a follower takes that game too far and tells Bimbo Percy that a very poisonous berry is actually a yummy candy. Percy eats it and gets deathly ill, only saved when Grindelwald shoves a bezoar down his throat. While he recovers, Grindelwald paints the castle walls with the innards of the follower who gave the berry.
> 
> Prompt 2: After the poisoning incident the followers realise Percy is Gellert's weak spot. It's actually sweet to see Percy cuddling up to Gellert, peppering the dark lord with lipsticked kisses, overall just happy to be with Gellert. He's the only one who can defuse Gellert's anger and come out unharmed. Some of the smarter followers start to carefully put Percy in Gellert's way when he's on the warpath to escape possible sudden death. But one idiot decides to fake Percy's kidnapping by the enemy
> 
> Prompt 3: Grindelwald's followers often play games with bimbo!Percy. Sometimes it's simple children's games like tag, only everyone else is "it" and chases Percy. Its so hot to see Percy's tits bounce when he plays hopscotch or skipping rope. Sometimes they try to teach Percy strip poker if Gellert's away. No matter what, it always ends with Percy half naked and giggling while the followers enjoy feeling him up. But Percy's most favorite game is hide the sausage with Gellert.

One day Percy wanders across a couple of followers making potions and starts asking adorably dumb questions about it - why did the potion turn yellow, what’s it taste like, what are all those funny plants?  The followers tease him and say they’re making delicious sweets, laughing at his pout when they say he’s not allowed to have any.  They have fun making up names for all the ingredients, but don’t pay that much attention to him.  It’s hilarious to them because any first year Hogwarts student would know how poisonous all these things are, but here stupid Percy is convinced they’re treats and begging to try some.

They don’t think he’s worth their full attention, and that’s a mistake - because when they’re not looking Percy takes the opportunity to pop a little red berry into his mouth.

No one has ever seen Grindelwald so angry.  Grindelwald spends the entire time that Percy is bedridden torturing them, and on the day he finally makes his full recovery Gellert forces each of them to swallow one of those berries themselves.

After that it becomes readily apparent just how much Gellert cares for Percy.  Most don't dare risk coming between them, a few clever ones use Percy to defuse Gellert's anger, and others - well.

They think Gellert is moving too slowly in his plans and decide to prompt him into quicker, more extreme action.  What better way to do that than make it seem like Gellert's beloved bimbo has been abducted by the opposition? 

Percy doesn't really even realize he’s been kidnapped.  He's so gullible that it's easy to lead him off and hide him away somewhere.  He’s happy enough at first, but he gets pouty when he starts to miss Gellert - he  _adores_  Gellert, and he cannot remember ever going so long without kisses in his entire life.  He needs kisses, he wants to cuddle up in Gellert’s lap and be cooed at, he misses Gellert’s lips and his hands and the way he calls Percy his dumb little toy and he  _definitely_  misses his cock, he doesn’t like that he only has two shades of lipstick here and no cherry lollipops and he can’t paint his nails and his heels don’t match his panties and his hair is a mess because Gellert always brushes it for him and he doesn’t know how to style it if it isn’t brushed first and before long he’s an inconsolably miserable mess, and so are his unfortunate captors.

It certainly wouldn't take Gellert very long to figure out what happened, but perhaps Percy’s captors decide to stage his miraculous reappearance before he even has the chance.

It's not all terrible ideas, though.  The followers have quite a bit of harmless fun with Percy too.  It's just too tempting not to take advantage of how dumb and slutty he is, and playing games with him is quite a popular activity whenever the followers find themselves without much to do.  

Hide and seek is especially fun - Percy always hides of course, and everybody else looks for him.  Whoever finds him first gets to grope him until they’re both found and the next round starts.  Being found is, of course, Percy’s favorite part.  He isn’t very good at hiding, but no one really minds.

Strip poker is very confusing for Percy, but he likes the part where he takes his clothes off.  He doesn’t really understand, because it seems like the person who wins should get to take their clothes off but everyone keeps saying it’s the person who loses?  It doesn’t really matter though, looking at all the cards to figure out who won and lost makes his head hurt, so he just takes his clothes off when they tell him to.  He prefers the simpler games, but the followers like to see him pouting over his cards in confusion and getting to talk down to him when they tell him how to play.  The former aurors of the group particularly enjoy it - they played many a card game with Director Graves at MACUSA before he became a dumb, empty-headed slut, and the contrast alone is enough to make them hard.

Sometimes they play dress-up.  Thanks to Gellert Percy has an impressive wardrobe of slutty clothing, and the followers enjoy dressing him in all sorts of stereotypical outfits and making him act the part.  Maid, schoolgirl, genie, hooker, Percy giggles and jiggles his way through them all.

Gellert has his fun too, of course. He loves fucking an innocent, giggling Percy who thinks “hide the sausage” is a real game and not just another way to pound what’s left of his brains out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
